Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to circularly polarizing reflective material made from single layer Cholesteric Liquid Crystal (CLC) film material having "super" broad-band reflection and transmission band characteristics approaching 2000 nm, and also to various novel methods for fabricating and using the same in diverse applications.